


Crash Into Me

by WordsmithMusings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blaise is incorrigible, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Good Slytherins, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Office Sex, Post-Hogwarts, Triads are mentioned, have I mentioned Blaise is incorrigible, open ended hea, repeatedly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsmithMusings/pseuds/WordsmithMusings
Summary: Hermione runs into a familiar-looking blonde on a particularly bad day. At her wit's end, she throws herself into his arms and kisses him soundly. Surely he can pretend to be her boyfriend for a minute right? What's the worst that could happen?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini (mentioned), Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 48
Kudos: 341
Collections: Strictly Dramione Valentine’s Day Fic Exchange Fest





	Crash Into Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coyg81 (coyg_81)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyg_81/gifts).



> Written for Strictly Dramione's Valentine's Fest 2020. My prompts were: Orchids, office sex, dirty talk, lingerie
> 
> The title is inspired by _Crash Into Me_ by Dave Mathews that I listened to repeatedly as I wrote. I own neither it nor HP. Just the plot and the grammar errors. Escaping Artist is my favorite Quik Quill and emotional support trellis. 
> 
> _coyg81_ I sincerely hope you enjoy this, I was incredibly honored and intimidated to write for one of my favorite authors. 
> 
> xx The Wordsmith

_for coyg81_

###  **Crash Into Me**

Hermione stalked through the shop she had ducked in to. She was completely and utterly over everyone and everything. So what if she didn't have a boyfriend. Why did she even fucking need one? It was all Ginny and Lavender seemed to be able to fixate on whenever they were together now. More so if the boys were with them. They'd started referring to themselves as the ‘Fab Four’ - did they even know who the Beatles were? It was practically sacrilegious - and then making rude comments about Hermione being the 5th wheel. And with Valentine’s Day looming, it had been made even worse.

“Stupid fucking made up bloody holiday,” Hermione grumbled as she continued to stomp through the quaint shop. Rounding the corner, Hermione saw a familiar face. Without a moment's hesitation, she crossed the floor and threw her arms around Draco Malfoy of all people. 

"Granger, what the-"

"Please play along, Malfoy. Please, I'm begging you," she pleaded into his ear as she held his firm body towards hers. 

"Wha-"

"Omg, there you are I've been looking all over for you!" She exclaimed loudly, planting a deep kiss on his lips. She pulled back, her eyes drifting to the hangers he was holding and pulled back, slightly surprised by the lingerie in his hand. A part of her was shocked by her actions, but she could hear 'the fab four' approaching, and she wouldn't let up now. "Oh, are those for me? I love the color, but I'm not sure about the cut of this one."

Draco wrinkled his brow in complete confusion, his eyes massive as he stared at the Gryffindor Princess who'd just kissed him, only to see the wonder duo and their other halves beginning to walk over with matching looks of disgust. Glancing back at the girl draped around his neck, Draco recognized the pleading look in Hermione's eyes, the cry for help, written all over her expressive face. He couldn't help her all those years ago as she laid on his floor being tortured, but he could do so now. True, those wankers weren't Bellatrix, but he'd undoubtedly hazard a guess that spending time with the four morons walking towards them would be just as damaging to someone's health.

Decision made, Draco turned on the charm. He leaned into her body, pressing her closer to him and lining their bodies together in a more intimate way. 

"Hello gorgeous," he breathed, slipping his free hand against her cheek tilting her face up towards his so he could kiss her properly. Not the mash of rough teeth and inexperience that her kiss showcased. Draco's kiss was a master class in first kisses - with the right amount of pressure, movement, and teasing. 

He ignored her momentarily stunned expression as he pulled away from her, and focused on how good her mouth looked slightly swollen and pink from his kiss. Leaning forward, he kissed her once more, his tongue licking the seam of her lips just out of sheer delight. The whimper that escaped her as he drew back made him smirk, and he couldn’t help but drop an extra peck upon her full pout once more before pulling back completely.

"I'm so sorry that I'm running a bit late," he told her conversationally. The lie slipping out as easily as his next breath. "I got caught up at work. I do like these," he added, indicating the lingerie in his opposite hand, "but I have some other things tucked away in the back for you to try on later. Unless," he teased, giving her a suggestive smile and another peck on the lips, "you'd like to do me the honor now? I've got a few ideas that I think would look smashing on you."

He knew instantly the blush across her cheeks was real, and the way she lowered her head and tucked a curl behind her ear made his cock twitch. She felt too good there in his arms. _A bloke could get used to this_ , he thought suddenly, his eyes traveling over her face, cataloging the freckles he'd never noticed until now.

"Um Hermione, what are you doing, kissing the ferret?"

"Oh, damn! We were keeping it a secret," replied Draco, shifting his body to maintain full contact with her so she could face the coming onslaught from the safety of his arms. "Weaselbee, wonder boy, she weasel, random color." 

Hermione abruptly giggled and smacked his chest, chastising him. "Draco," she added with a grin.

"Did she just-" began Ginny

"Giggle??"

"No. No. Hermione Granger doesn't giggle." stated Ron matter of factly.

Draco, taking a chance, prodded her side deftly, and Hermione giggled again. A delightful sound that he immediately decided the world needed to hear more of. "Maybe the Hermione Granger, you know, doesn't giggle, but the one I do does." He gazed down at her with a smile playing at his lips, the perfect picture of a man enamored. "It's one of my favorite sounds." 

Hermione's eyes widened a fraction, and he noted she didn't draw away as he placed another tender kiss on her lips. She stared at him as if he was a marvel, and Draco couldn't help winking at her in return. He was rewarded with another delightful blush across her cheeks. 

"Another one of my favorite things," he added, booping her on her nose.

"Did he just Boop her?" gasped Ginny.

"Is she blushing?" Lavender blurted.

"My head’s going to explode," mumbled Harry rubbing his head awkwardly.

"What the fuck is going on?" fumed Ron, his face as red as his hair.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Still slow, I see."

Hermione poked him in the ribs. "Stop it. You promised you'd be nice."

"I did no such thing," he stated matter of factly his eyes conveying the truth of the issue to her. Hermione glared in return, and he couldn't help but roll his eyes, "Fine, but I promise to try harder."

"That's all I ask." She leaned up and kissed his cheek, and he gave her a little squeeze — everything about the moment playing out as if they were, in fact, a real couple.

Glancing at her friends, she could tell a massive scene was about to happen, and she couldn't take it. "How about we meet you guys later? Dinner?"

"Anteros?" Draco suggested without prompting. 

Lavender gasped, her eyes were wide as saucers. Ron looked at her, "What?"

"That's the new restaurant just on the other side of the Alley that I've been asking you to take me to for months."

"Yeah, but they're booked for months. How did you get a table?" scowled Ginny.

Draco shrugged. The picture of nonchalance "I have a standing reservation. I know the owner."

Both girls gaped at him. "We'll see Ferret," fumed Ron, sending Hermione a scathing look as he tugged Lavender away. Despite the look of hurt and confusion that crossed Harry’s face, he reluctantly followed the others out the door. Hermione sagged against Draco in relief.

"Now then, Golden Girl, wanna tell me what that's all about?"

Hermione opened her mouth to reply and then promptly burst into tears. Draco would’ve been at a complete loss if he wasn’t so used to crying women. “Don’t hex me,” Draco whispered into her ear and smiled despite himself as her arms promptly wrapped around his body. His last thought before he disapparated them away was that he was going to be in so much fucking trouble.

***

Draco sent the lingerie in his hands across the room and shifted the crying woman in his arms so he could comfort her properly. 

“I’m so sorry,” she hiccuped. “Fuck. I can’t believe I’m crying in your arms!” 

He chuckled as his hand trailed over her back in comforting circles. “Really, the crying is what’s surprising to you? I thought the kiss would’ve been far more shocking.”

The giggle that escaped her made his cock twitch - again, and he adjusted his hips slightly away from her in the hopes that she wouldn’t notice. “I am so sorry, Draco.”

“And now you’ve called me Draco. That’s it. The world is officially ending.”

Hermione laughed despite herself. A full-on belly laugh that made him smile like a fucking idiot. Without thought, he kissed the top of her head before tilting her head back so their eyes could meet. “That’s better,” he affirmed, brushing a tear from her cheek with his thumb. “I like your laugh.” The confession made her eyes go wide, and his cheeks tinge pink. 

“I - I don’t know what to say to that exactly,” she stammered, watching his eyes drop to the ground, “except that it’s really easy to do with you suddenly.” It was her turn to blush as his piercing grey eyes met hers. She dropped her forehead to his chest for a moment and felt her whole body stiffen as a familiar lilt reached her ears.

“Well, this is spectacularly awkward.”

Draco groaned as he met the laughing smile of his best friend across the room. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“We had a date,” Blaise replied casually, rocking back and forth on his heels. “Or did you forget?”

Hermione flushed from top to bottom as she glanced between the two men. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish, as realization dawned on her. She pushed feebly against Draco’s chest, quietly shocked by how good it had felt to be held by him, as she whirled towards the other wizard. “OMG! I am so sorry!” her eyes darted from one man to the next. “I had no idea! Draco! I’m so sorry. Blaise, please don’t blame him - it was entirely my fault. I didn’t know you were together!” 

“We’re not!” huffed Draco, glaring daggers at the other man.

“Anymore,” smirked Blaise winking at him good-naturedly. 

“Wait? Anymore? Is that my fault? Oh please don’t break it off with him cause of me, Blaise. I was desperate and being a complete idiot,” babbled Hermione crossing to the other man and grasping his hand with both of hers. “Draco was doing me a favor, which I rewarded by being a complete and utter nutter and bursting into tears over. I swear, I’m not normally so stupid.” 

“Merlin, Cara Mia. There’s not a sane person alive who could ever accuse you of being stupid or a nutter,” replied the good looking Italian, conjuring a handkerchief to dry her tears with. “Now tell me who made you cry so I can go kick their ass.” He turned a stern eye on Draco, who held his hands out in surrender. 

“Don’t look at me, Blaise. I didn’t make her cry.”

“Well, there’s a shocker,” drawled Blaise, wiping at another tear on Hermione’s face.

“Hey, I haven’t made her cry in years, dammit!”

Hermione chuckled as she rested her forehead against Blaise’s chest. “You two are ridiculous. You know that, right? And he’s right, Draco didn’t make me cry.”

“Draco now is it?” mused Blaise with a twinkle in his eyes. 

“Yes, Draco,” she confirmed with a nod. “I figure it’s the least I could do since I fucking threw myself at him and kissed him and possibly ruined whatever this is between you two.”

“First, not possible, because we’re not together. We haven’t been together in years. Though we do enjoy the occasional stress release now and again if you know what I mean,” added Blaise with a wink. Draco huffed again and threw his arms in the air. 

She glanced between the two of them again. “So, you’re not together?”

“No,” huffed Draco.

“But you’re what? Friends with Benefits?”

“More or less,” sighed Draco. Hermione choked on a noise on her throat, and he looked at her with narrowed eyes. “Problem?”

Hermione shook her head, “No… it’s just, fuck. That’s hotter than it should be.”

Draco’s eyes widened to comical proportions as Blaise burst out laughing. “Which part? Us together? Or being fuck buddies?”

Nibbling her lip, Hermione ducked her head, “Both? Yes. Both. Both is good.”

Blaise continued to laugh as Draco rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. “This is the strangest fucking day of my life,” he mused as he crossed to the couch and plopped down on it. 

“You’re telling me,” replied Blaise, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. “Here I thought I was getting lunch and then a good fuck, and instead, I find my best friend with his arms wrapped around the Gryffindor Princess. Anyone care to explain?”

“Um, can we go back to the part where you two were going to spend your afternoon fucking?” queried Hermione, following Draco’s lead and sitting on the couch.

“Seriously,” gasped Draco, staring at her. “Did you hit your head today? Have you been polyjuiced? Should we take you to St. Mungo’s?”

“What?” she huffed leaning back. “I’m not allowed to say fuck or think about sex or be turned on by two of the most eligible bachelors of our generation together?”

“Oh, I have no objections to any of those things, Cara Mia,” drawled Blaise sitting down opposite her in his favorite armchair. “I quite enjoy hearing that pretty little mouth of yours say fuck.”

“You should see what else this pretty little mouth is capable of,” she replied with a wink.

Blaise chuckled as Draco groaned and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees as he squeezed his eyes shut. “What?” Hermione huffed again.

“I think you might’ve broken him,” interjected Blaise with another laugh.

“You may be right,” acknowledged Hermione. She leaned closer to Draco, rubbing his back comfortingly as he had done moments before. “You okay there, Malfoy?” 

“Draco,” he replied with a sigh. “You might as well keep calling me Draco.”

She smiled sweetly at him, “Draco then. You okay?”

Shaking his head, he cast a casual glance at the women he’d been in love with for more than a decade, at the reason that his relationship with Blaise had failed completely. “Fucking perfect.”

“Yeah, you sound it,” snickered Blaise.

“We didn’t actually have a date today, so why exactly are you here?” snapped Draco.

Blaise shrugged at his friend’s foul mood. “As I said, I was hoping for lunch and a good fuck - from. My. Friend,” he added, quickly tossing another wink at Hermione. She giggled softly and blew him a kiss. “Stop it, you’ll make Draco jealous, and then we’ll have no choice but to both fuck him.” 

“A tragedy if ever I heard one,” teased Hermione. 

Draco groaned again. “You two are the absolute worst. Remind me how we got here again?”

“Well, I would answer that, but I don’t know where ‘here’ is,” replied Hermione casually. 

“Sorry. Welcome to my home, Granger - I figured you didn’t want to be seen crying at the shop.”

“Hermione. You should call me Hermione.”

“I like calling you Granger,” he stated quickly. “But I will if you want to. Anything but Mione.”

Blaise visibly shuddered across the way from them. “It is a truly terrible nickname, Cara Mia.”

“I know,” she sighed. “Nobody else seems to care that I hate it, though.” She conjured a ponytail holder and pulled her hair back on top of her head. “I don’t mind, Mia though.”

“Mia it is.” agreed Draco.

“Now then,” began Blaise, standing to join them. He pushed Draco over slightly before wedging himself between them and scooping Hermione up into his lap with a little squeak from the witch, “Tell Uncle Blaise who hurt you and what we can do to fix it. Also, if you two would like to tell me about this delightful sexual tension between the two of you, I’m happy to defuse that in any way possible.” He gave Hermione a wink and a squeeze, which made her giggle and Draco huff and rolled his eyes.

So Hermione spent the next hour pouring out her soul to the two wizards. Her body somehow shifted until she was settled in Blaise’s arms with her feet stretched into Draco’s lap. Blaise listened contently - throwing out commentary here and there, while Draco seemed to brood over her words. He had removed her shoes and socks, his hands massaging her feet without comment. 

“It sounds like we need a plan,” Draco stated at last.

“You mean you’ll continue to do it? Pretend to be my boyfriend, I mean?”

“Of course.”

Hermione narrowed her eyes at his composure. “What do you want in exchange?”

Draco had the gall to look offended. “Who said, I’d want anything in exchange?”

A yelp escaped Draco as Hermione’s heel dug into his thigh- precariously close to his most sensitive parts.”Don’t play with me, Malfoy!”

Rolling his eyes, Draco carefully lifted her foot away from his cock and resumed massaging her foot. “I do have one thing I’d like.”

Hermione smirked. “Of course you do. Come on then, let’s hear it.”

“I want to dress you.”

“Mate, don’t you mean UNdress her?” chuckled Blaise as he wiggled his eyebrows at the blonde. “OW!” he exclaimed as Hermione smacked the back of his head. “What? It’s okay for you to be turned on by the idea of us fucking, but I can’t comment on him undressing you? That’s narrow-minded of you, Mia. And here I thought we had proven how progressive you were.”

Hermione huffed in his lap, crossing her arms momentarily before deciding to smack him again. “I am progressive, and you two can feel free to kiss or fuck in front of me anytime.”

Draco snickered, “Down kitten.” Hermione leaned forward and smacked his arm. “Fuck witch, I know you have violent tendencies, but could we at least establish whether I’m into BDSM first.” 

It was Blaise’s turn to laugh as Hermione’s eyes widened. “You two are ridiculous, and I can’t stand you.”

“As evident by the fact that you are currently draped across our laps,” remarked Draco. Both he and Blaise tightened their grips upon her instantly as she made to move from their laps. “That was not an invitation to leave.”

“And what was it an invitation for then,” she snapped in return.

“Let me dress you.” Draco implored again.

“I don’t even know what that means,” she sighed, relaxing in their grips.

“You inspire me,” Draco confessed into the silence that stretched between them. “You have no idea how beautiful you are. I want to show you.” He ran a hand through his hair - a mark of his frustration she could tell already, “I spent our entire childhood tearing you down. Eroding your confidence about your appearance because nothing else seemed to work. I laid the foundation for what those fucking nitwits are doing to you now.” He jumped up suddenly, almost knocking her to the ground in his haste to stand. “And I fucking hate it okay. I hate that those fucking morons make you think that you’re not good enough, and doubt yourself over everything.”

Hermione watched him pace with wide eyes. “So let me get this straight - in exchange for pretending to be in a relationship with me, you want me to wear your lingerie?”

Draco paused, “Yes. Be the inspiration for my next collection. I do make dresses too.”

“But mainly lingerie,” added Blaise.

“Not helping,” hissed Draco, glaring at his friend.

“How does that help you at all?” she asked perplexed.

“You’re Hermione Granger. You wearing my clothes gives validity to the shop.”

“People look up to you, Cara Mia,” added Blaise thoughtfully. “You wearing things designed by a Slytherin - by that particular Slytherin no less.”He shrugged. “It would do a lot.”

“But it’s lingerie! No one’s even going to see it!” 

Draco gestured to himself, “I will. You will.” 

Hermione huffed, as she sat her glass down, “Nobody who matters.”

“You mean, you don't know the benefit of wearing underwear that makes you feel sexy and confident? The power behind knowing that while you're all covered up, underneath you're scandalously clad in nothing but silk and lace?” Hermione swallowed at the evocative image he described. She dressed rather conservatively. It was true, but could she find lingerie empowering? Hermione supposed she didn’t have much of a choice since she had put them into this situation in the first place.

“Fine,” she conceded at last, “but no thongs.” 

Draco shrugged. “Fine. That bubble would be better served with some cheeky boy shorts over a thong anyways. So,” he began clapping his hands together. “We have a deal.”

Hermione swallowed thickly. “I guess so.”

Draco's immediate response was to kiss her. Soundly. While she sat in Blaise’s lap, his arms around her waist while Draco’s hands cupped her face. To say that she’d be fantasizing over the possibilities of that scenario for months to come, was a complete understatement. Before she could dwell on the possible ramifications of that line of thought, and the heated pool of desire welling in her belly, Draco was picking her up and apparating them back to his office - where he promptly measured her from top to bottom. 

"Draco your tape measure is indecent!" she protested with a laugh as the tape measure pulled tightly against her breast for the third time. 

"It's not indecent, Granger. It's actually measuring you properly - do you realize you've been wearing a bra two sizes too small? Doesn't that hurt?" Hermione ignored the raised eyebrow he gave her and huffed rather than acknowledge that okay, she had to apply multiple comfort charms on her bras lately, but she wasn't about to tell Draco that. 

Not that he seemed to be paying attention to her , as he fired question after question at her with Blaise - who she hadn’t even noticed come in - writing down her answers.

There was a fight over cuts and styles of lingerie - which Hermione had honestly never even considered that led to a demanding Blaise ending up sending his house-elf to her flat to collect all of her current lingerie. The conversation _that_ led to should have mortified her. What with Blaise and Draco both lamenting over the practicality of her underthings.

"Merlin Mia, don't you ever wear any color?" proclaimed Blaise as he tossed pair after pair of everyday white cotton bras to the side.

"Why do none of your things match, Mia?" demanded Draco, trying to make heads or tails of what he was going through.

She was sure, if it hadn’t just been so dead sexy to watch them argue and fight over what she should wear under her clothes, that she would be completely mortified. 

Hermione huffed for a solid ten minutes as Draco sketched, and Blaise picked out materials while she sat in a chaise lounge sipping tea. All the while trying to ignore the dampness in her knickers. Her musings were interrupted by Draco’s assistant storming into the room, ranting and raving over the appearance of two women who refused to leave.

“Daphne, slow down.”

Daphne Greengrass stomped her foot. “Explain to me why the hell Ginny Weasley and Lavender Brown are in my shop refusing to leave until they see Hermione Granger!”

Draco’s head fell forward, and he rubbed his brow absently. “Your friends are a real pain in the ass, darling.”

Hermione bit her lip, “Sorry?”

“Right. Well, we have what we need here. I think I can set a few things to work, and we can go out there if you like?”

Daphne glanced at the two men in the room before staring at Hermione thoughtfully. “Well, that took long enough.”

“Daph-” warned Draco.

Looking back at him over her shoulder, she rolled her eyes, “Please like it’s any secret you’ve been pining for her since 4th year. Thank the Gods she finally agreed to date your dumbass. I guess that means I can have Blaise back now?”

“Miss me, Daph?” asked Blaise with a smug smile.

“I miss the other things you can do with that mouth, yes. And your cock isn’t bad either.”

The dark wizard’s chest puffed up at her praise, and Hermione set her teacup down with a huff. “Am I the only one in this room that hasn’t slept with you yet?”

Blaise’s smug smile grew tenfold. “Yes. I’m feeling magnanimous, though, and this idiot’s been torturing himself for years thinking about you. So sadly, he gets to go first, but I’m next. Or together. I’m not picky.” 

Daphne chuckled, and Draco punched him in the arm. “You’re a lucky woman, Hermione. I’ve been trying to get them to fuck me together since we graduated.” Hermione blushed to her toes, and Daphne gave her a wink. 

The moment was broken by Draco, clearing his throat and stammering that he needed to prepare a fitting room for Hermione. Daphne sighed as she watched him leave before rounding on Blaise, “See what you did! You better fix this, Blaise. I mean it. You know what she means to him.”

“Hi, standing right here,” chimed Hermione.

“I know. Sorry. I’m guessing your relationship with Draco is fairly new.”

Hermione nibbled on her bottom lip before nodding, her eyes darting to Blaise’s for a moment, “Yes. You can say that. We - we haven’t had sex yet. I’m not really into casual sex, despite all my flirting.”

Daphne smiled softly at her, “It’s okay not to be casual about sex, but it’s okay to let loose too. Just… be good to him, okay? Draco doesn’t let a lot of people in, and he’s been waiting a long time to date you.” Hermione nodded as Daphne left the room to help her boss and take care of Ginny and Lavender

Blaise cleared his throat before crossing to Hermione, “Look… Hermione. All joking aside, okay, he’s going to be mad, I let that spill and I’m sorry. He - he’s waited a long time for you for sure, and while I’m not joking in the slightest about how much fun it would be to fuck you - with him or by myself, I wouldn’t do it. Well, I’d fuck you with him for sure. Merlin that would be so fucking hot to see your caramel skin pressed against his pale flesh while I-”

“Blaise!” screeched Hermione.

“Sorry,” he replied bashfully, a blush tinting his dark cheeks. “I get carried away.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “I noticed.”

“All I’m saying is if you wanted this to be… more than what you two agreed to, that Draco wouldn’t say no. He genuinely cares for you.”

“This is… a lot to take in Blaise. I mean. I know he doesn’t hate me. We buried the hatchet a long time ago, but I wouldn’t even have called us friends before that. Isn’t this all a bit fast?”

Blaise gave her a sad smile and tucked a wayward curl behind her ear. “You’ve known each other since you were 11, Cara Mia. I think 14 years is more than enough time to say that this isn’t fast, so much as long overdue.” Leaning in, he kissed her cheek softly, “Maybe fate brought you into his arms today for a reason, Cara Mia. Maybe you need him as much as he needs you.” 

It was a dazed Hermione that made her way out to a fitting room on Blaise’s arm several minutes later. She greeted her friends with kisses on the cheeks. “What are you guys doing here?”

“Oh well, we thought you might want a chance to talk without the boys,” began Ginny. “In case it was all just a misunderstanding.”

“We just didn’t expect to hear that you were getting bespoke lingerie fitting today,” sneered Lavender.

“Does that mean you wanted to be taken off the waitlist then Miss Brown?” asked Daphne sweetly, joining them. “I know we said it would be about three months wait, but I’m sure Miss Weasley would be delighted to know she’d moved up a spot if you did.”

Both women had the decency to flush and duck their heads, muttering between them. Blaise smirked at them before placing a kiss upon Hermione’s hand, “Always a pleasure love. I’ll see you at dinner later.” 

“Anteros at eight?” asked Daphne stepping closer.

Lavender scoffed, “Oh, do you know the owner too?”

Blaise’s eyes flash. “I AM the owner, Miss Brown.” Lavender paled slightly at the admission, and Blaise took a moment to kiss Daphne on the lips and confirm he’d see them for their double date later that evening.

“Merlin Mione, how much have you been hiding from us?” demanded Ginny both hands on her hips in an excellent imitation of her mother.

“I haven’t been hiding anything. I’ve been keeping my private life just that - private. You all are so caught up in your 'fab four' bullshit that you don’t even ask about MY life. All you do is criticize and critique me, and I’m tired of it. I like Draco, and I’m happy we’re together. And before either of you dare insult his friends again - Blaise and Daphne have shown more kindness to me as of late than either of you, so knock it off.”

Ginny opened her mouth to retort as Draco swept into the room, “Aw there you are love. All right?” Hermione nodded, taking his offered hand. “I want to recheck your measurements in the changing room before we begin. Do you still want the black as we discussed, or were you thinking one of the jewel tones?”

“As if she'd wear anything other than white or sensible cotton.” Narrowing her eyes, Hermione turned to Draco with a challenge in her eye.

“Anything you'd like darling, I trust you,” She purred in reply to his question.

He stiffened slightly at the way she ran her hand along his chest in a caress before smiling at her. “I like it when you tell me I can have anything I want, Kitten. Gives me so many ideas,” he replied. Tucking her hand into his and leading her from the room and the privacy of the chamber.

He stepped inside with her and quickly spun her around, “What is going on, Granger?”

“I'm sorry, she hissed. “They just ambushed me, and I panicked and now-”

“Now you're too far committed,” he finished for her.

She nodded, wringing her hands in front of her, “I could go out there and admit the truth I supposed.”

Draco snorted, “And have them make fun of you or do worse things to your self-esteem, forget it.”

Hermione looked at him, puzzled, “My self-esteem?”

Brushing aside her question, he took a step closer to her, “How far are you willing to take this, Granger?” he asked, dropping his voice low. “I'm not proposing marriage or having sex in here - but right now, at this moment - how far do you want me to take this little display for those two gormless muppets?”

“Draco!” she huffed with an eye roll, “Language!” Draco gave her an unapologetic smile before raising an eyebrow, “How far do you think it'll take for them to believe it?”

He grimaced, “Further than you might like.”

Hermione pondered it for a moment before squaring her shoulders. “Let's do it.”

Draco nodded, glancing over his shoulder, “Right. First thing, kiss or gentle stinging hex?”

“What?”

“Well, they likely think we've been in here snogging - so you either need to kiss me and hard or it's a gentle stinging hex to the lips. Your pick.”

She hesitated only for a moment before she saw the door handle begin to turn. Gripping Draco’s shirt fronts, she pulled him down towards her as she surged up onto her tiptoes. Their lips crashed together. Draco’s reflexes were faster than Hermione's, and he clamped his arms around her waist, lifting her body to his as he moved to press her against the opposing wall. 

“I can't get enough of you,'' he growled loudly against her mouth. “This is going to be torture dressing you up and not being able to enjoy you because your friends wouldn't fucking leave.”

“I know,” moaned Hermione, spotting Ginny's face in the doorway over his shoulder. “I'm sorry they just showed up here like this.”

“Fucking Gryffindors,” he muttered, kissing her face “never leave well enough alone.: His lips trailed to her ear, “Still watching?” he whispered.

Hermione's eyes flicked to the door and then the ceiling. “Yes,” she moaned exaggeratedly, her hands drifting towards his hair and pulling slightly.

“Don't kill me,” he muttered softly as his hands slid down towards her ass, and he lifted one leg to make room for his body as he ground himself into her. “Fuck, kitten. I want you so badly.” 

“Right there, Draco,” she moaned loudly, ignoring the feeling of being an actress in bad porn.

A giggle and a gasp interrupted them. 

“Geeze, you two, get a room.”

“I think you'll find,” drawled Draco absently rubbing Hermione's thigh while looking over his shoulder at the two women now standing fully in the doorway, “that we are, in fact, in a room.”

“What the hell you two!” demanded Hermione struggling for breath. 

“Sorry we couldn't help it,” replied Ginny, not moving an inch.

“You didn't tell me your friends were voyeurs Mia. Maybe that's why they’re so insistent on staying to watch you try on lingerie for me - saving up those memories for later.”

“We are not,” gasped Lavender. 

“As evident by the fact that you're both still in the doorway, and both were content to watch me get my girlfriend off.”

Both girls spluttered and gaped at Draco until he finally set Hermione's leg down and returned his attention to her. “I'll be back in a few minutes, love - and we'll trade those soaking wet knickers out for a fresh pair.” Hermione's jaw dropped, and she couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks and down her neck as he winked at her.

“Right, you two perverts go sit down, and you can see what I created for her in a minute.” The door shut firmly behind them, and Hermione exhaled lightly. 

Turning to the mirror, she realized she did look like she had been shagged or was about to. Her hair was wild, and her lips swollen and dammit it all if Draco's snogging and rutting had led her to ruin her knickers. 

***

An hour later, Hermione stormed back into Draco’s office, where he had retreated with a nod and a lingering kiss to her lips after she tried on the first three looks he had sent in for her. 

“What the fuck, Draco! How could you just abandon me with them?” She demanded as she halted in front of his desk with a huff. 

Draco sat back in his chair, setting down the pencil he had been using to sketch with. “I’m sorry,” he replied with a sigh. “I just couldn’t stay.”

“You’re supposed to be my boyfriend! You can’t just leave like that!”

"You want me to pretend to be your boyfriend fine,” he declared, standing, “but I am a man Granger, and in case you hadn't noticed, my body has quite a visceral reaction to yours. Since I'm not the type to force a woman, I figured it was safer to leave you with them than risk bending you over in the dressing room - because it would have happened."

Hermione took a step back from him. "Wait. You're attracted to me?"

"That Granger may very well be the understatement of a lifetime." He sighed again, straightening a potted orchid on his desk as she stared at him, eyes unbelieving, and he waved his arms. "You just... And your…” he sighed again, “Nevermind."

"No... Tell me"

Licking his lips as he walked towards her, pausing as she took a step back from him again. Leaning against the desk, he realized that Hermione’s clothes were different from when she had gone into the changing room. A dress he had set aside for her to try on now clung enticingly to her curves.

"I could start with the obvious,” he began crossing his arms.”When I look in your eyes I feel like I'm drowning and I think to myself, it's ok I don't need air as long as you’re looking at me like that. Your ass is glorious, and every time you kiss me, I want to grab it and pull you impossibly close to me. Your lips make me weak every time we kiss, and the way you say my name makes every fantasy I ever had about what it might sound like pouring out of your mouth pale in comparison. But it's more than that. " He walked towards her, hands trailing lightly across her shoulders "you hold yourself with confidence. You know what your body is capable of, and you aren't ashamed of it." Hermione shivered at the light touch. "The curves you were bemoaning to Blaise and I earlier? I can tell they fit into every contour of me, and every inch is responsive and oh so alive." His fingers skittered down her spine, and she inhaled sharply. 

His hand dropped, and she sagged at the loss of his touch. "That's all I got Granger," he said hoarsely "no words left."

She licked her lips, heart-pounding of she'd dare say what she was thinking. "Then," she said with a slight pause, "show me instead."

His eyes met hers, gobsmacked by her words. "Do you realize what you’re asking me for?"

"Yes" she whispered

"Hermione Granger doesn't do casual sex."

"No."

"And it may shock you, despite Blaise and I’s arrangement, but neither do I."

She met his eyes, the gray blazing into molten silver. She licked her dry lips and watched the color darken still. "That doesn't surprise me at all," she replied.

"So, what are you asking for."

"I don't know," she answered honestly, "and for once in my life, I'm ok with not knowing. If... If you are."

"If I show you, Granger, it's not fake anymore. It's real. This is real. Can you handle that?"

"Can you handle them?" She indicated back towards the shop floor where her friends had been moments ago.

"Right first things first,” he scoffed, running a hand through his hair.” You're getting new friends."

"That's first?" she questioned, a smile teasing the corners of her lips.

Draco huffed, as she entered his personal space. "Okay, third?"

“Third?” she asked, tilting her head back to meet his eyes.

"Yes,” he replied, his hands dropping to her hips and pulling her closer, “I'm counting on making you come at least twice first."

Hermione's mouth dropped open, and she smacked his chest, her tone scandalized "Draco."

"I like hearing you say my name."

"And I plan on saying it alot…,” she conceded, her hands running up and down his chest, “but you may have to make new friends fifth on the list."

"Fifth?"

"Aren't you planning on coming at all? Preferably inside me?" 

Draco's mouth went dry. "I think you're trying to kill me."

Hermione giggled as he closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. "Are you okay?"

"I'm trying to wrap my head around the image coming out of your mouth."

"You realize how many things are wrong with that sentence, right? Wrapping your head, coming, out of your mouth…"

Draco groaned. "Fucking hell, woman." He cast a temporal charm. "That's it I'm calling it. Time of death - 604pm."

"Cause of death?"

"A beautiful witch with a smart mouth."

Hermione flushed under his gaze and bit her lip. Draco's thumb plucked her lip from between her teeth. "Say you're sure."

Her eyes flickered to us. Draco's face had a slight flush, and his grey eyes were almost black with desire. "I'm sure. I want you, Draco. I want - I want to explore this. For real."

His mouth was on hers in a flash, a sense of urgency she'd never felt wrapping them together, drawing their bodies flush. Her curves filling into the hard planes of his body just as he had mentioned. She moaned as his hands drifted across her body, seemingly everywhere at once. She felt like she was falling and flying simultaneously, and it was something she didn't even dare try and understand.

His lips moved from her mouth to her chin and down her neck. He nipped at her, collarbone his nose moving the fabric of her shirt as he sought more skin to lavish with his tongue and teeth. Hermione moaned as he rotated their bodies, pushing her against his desk. The hard edge was biting into her hip. 

“How long has it been, Hermione?” 

“Too long,” she breathed as she rolled her head back to give him better access to her neck. She shivered as his hands found their way under the hem of her dress. 

“I'm going to make you come on my desk, love.”

“Another fantasy?” she asked as his hands moved under her dress along her thighs.

“One of many,” he replied, nipping the sensitive skin along her collarbone and up along her jaw. “And yes, there’s a couple that includes Blaise.”

Hermione moaned against his lips, though she wasn’t sure if it was from the fingers making their way through her wet folds or the revelation that Draco had also fantasized about fucking her with Blaise. The thought left as fast as it arrived as he pushed two fingers inside her. “Draco,” she moaned.

“Fuck, you feel so good, love.” 

“Need you,” she breathed, rocking her hips against his fingers. Draco’s mouth trailed back down her neck to her chest. Hermione gripped the edge of his desk as his other hand pushed her dress and bra down to gain access to her breast. She shivered as he sucked her taut nipple into his mouth, his teeth scraping the tender flesh. A moment later, Hermione cried out as her orgasm suddenly crashed over her.

“That’s never happened so fast,” she remarked breathlessly. 

Draco smiled at her. “Well, we have been keying you up all day.”

“Fuck me,” she whispered, a bit of hesitation in her voice as she met his eyes. 

“No,” he replied before, chuckling softly at her crestfallen face. “I mean, not here. I've waited so long. Waited to make love to you.”

“Oh,” she breathed. “Then take me home?”

“Be mine?” entreated Draco. “Not just because of all this craziness, or Valentine’s or Blaise-” Hermione giggled, thinking of the handsome wizard. 

“He is meddlesome, isn’t he?”

‘He’s lucky he’s so fucking attractive and talented,” huffed Draco. 

Hermione wrapped her hands into the hair at the nape of Draco’s neck. “And yet you’d still bend him over and fuck him on this desk without a moment’s hesitation, wouldn’t you?”

Draco blinked dazedly at her for a moment, before shaking his head, “I will never get used to hearing you talk like that.” 

“So, it’s not true?”

“Oh, it’s fucking true. I’ve done it more than once.”

“Are you saying I’m not the first to be bent over this Desk Draco Malfoy?”

“First, you’re the first witch that’s ever been on my desk; second, you’re not bent over - you’re leaning against. Third, don’t even act like you aren’t completely turned on by the idea of Blaise and I going at it against this desk.” 

“Oh, I would never. I’m kinda hoping that you’ll either agree to let me view that via Pensieve or be willing to reenact it for me one day.”

Draco dropped his head to her shoulder. “Fucking hell witch.” 

Hermione laughed delightedly at him. “But to answer your question - yes, Draco. I’ll be yours. Happily. Just…” her words trailed off as she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Just what?” he asked, meeting her gaze.

“Don’t be mad about me fantasizing about Blaise?”

Draco smirked at her. “As long as I know you’re mine - and I get you first, then I promise I won’t be mad.”

“That’s it, huh?”

“Well, I'll be mad if you leave me for him, but having fucked him, I’d almost understand.” 

“Almost, huh?”

“Well, I am the one that’s been in love with you for longer, so that should mean something.” He watched her eyes widen yet again. “You don’t have to say it back, or even the feel the same way, Hermione, but I need you to know that it’s more than just sex for me.” 

She swallowed thickly and nodded. “I - I can’t say it now, but I could see it happening. Falling in love with you.” Draco smiled and nodded at her, pressing his lips firmly to hers. “Of course, it’ll all depend on how good the sex is, and of course, how good Blaise is.” 

Draco growled low in his throat as he nipped at her lip, “That’s it. I’m taking you home, and I’m not letting you up for a month.”

“Promise?” prodded Hermione, giggling as she bopped him on the nose. Her laughter lingered in the office after he disapparated them to directly to his bedroom, where he proceeded to fuck her into the mattress until morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Your comments and kudos mean the world to me. I hope you check out the rest of the stories posted for this great fest.


End file.
